Ginny's Apology
by juliette729
Summary: Harry and Ginny - Ginny's been cranky lately and she wants to apologize to Harry.


**A/N: First Harry Potter fic I ever wrote. Can also be found over at along with a few others of mine. Under the same name.**

**I am not JK Rowling, nor do I pretend to be. All characters belong to her. I'm just glad she let's us play with them a bit. :D**

Ginny's Apology

Ginny paced the floor in the bedroom she shared with her husband Harry. If she didn't find anything better to do with her nervous energy she was going to wear a hole in the new carpet. One more glance at the clock told her it had only been two minutes. Three more to go.

"Argh" she sighed as she flung back on the newly made up bed. "If this takes any longer I'm going to die of anticipation." she stated to the walls.

Ginny let her mind wander back over the past eight or so years. Back to that first kiss she had shared with Harry in the Gryffindor common room upon his return from detention with Professor Snape, back to the day he broke up with her after Dumbledore's funeral, back to the day he had defeated Voldermort for the final time. She smiled as she remembered the warm summer evening after she had completed her final year at Hogwarts that Harry had placed a ring on her hand and asked her to marry him. Time sped up until she remembered the day almost a year later that they exchanged vows under a canopy of trees in the orchard behind her parent's home. The way he had picked her up and carried her across the threshold of their new home upon returning from their honeymoon.

Ginny smiled at all the good memories that they had been able to make. She had promised herself upon Harry's defeat of Voldermort that the time for him to have to make personal sacrifices for the happiness of the rest of the world were over. It was time for him to make some good memories, memories that Ginny wanted to help with. So far, so good. The only thing that was lacking was the house full of kids that had made her childhood home such a warm and happy place. They had both agreed they wanted to wait a few years before starting a family and had now been married a little over five years. Harry had also completed his Auror training in the meantime and now kept kinda regular hours at the office and she had played a few seasons of professional Quidditch.

Ginny placed her hands over the lower part of her abdomen, could it really be? Were they about to start that family? Over the past week or so Ginny had grown increasingly tired and irritable to the point where she noticed Harry was tiptoeing on eggshells around her. Racking her brain for ideas as to why she was acting like this she realized she was late, and more than a little. How could she have missed that sign? Well, they had been busy celebrating the wedding of her older brother George to their former classmate Katie, not to mention the fact that Bill and Fleur had just had their second baby and she had been busy helping her mom, help Fleur.

Ginny moved her head over to glance at the clock on the bedside table. Another five minutes had elapsed. The potion should be ready. She rubbed her index finger absentmindedly where she had had to prick it to get one little drop of her own blood. She had been working on this all morning. Now she just had to go and see what color the potion in the vile was. If it was still clear as it had been when she spooned it in the vile, she wasn't pregnant, purple and she was.

Gently she scooted off the bed and slowly made her way to the bathroom door. Was she ready to find out? Slowly she opened the door, closing her eyes as she stepped onto the cool white tile. Opening her eyes she spotted the vile she had left sitting on the counter top.

--

Ginny quickly gathered her purse and headed to the fireplace in the kitchen. The one they had hooked up to the floo network. With a pinch of floo powder the flames roared green and Ginny stepped in. "The Leaky Cauldron."

Stepping out of the fireplace into the dingy pub, Ginny waved a hand to the bar keep Tom and headed out the backdoor towards the wall that opened up to Diagon Alley. She needed to get Harry a present for the way she had been treating him. But what to get? She walked up and down the street hoping to find something suitable. She quickly walked past Weasley Wizard's Wheeze's, her brother's shop. She didn't need any distractions this afternoon. She was in a hurry. Ron was probably still covering for George since he and Katie wouldn't be home for a few more days from their own honeymoon. She needed to finish this errand and get home to start dinner before Harry returned from the office and before anyone she knew spotted her to question her purposes.

There it was, the store she was looking for. Ginny quickly ducked into the door as another witch was coming out. Hmmm, but what to get? She didn't know what color to buy. Making mental notes of some of the items as she passed them she finally came across what she was looking for. This was perfect. Ginny quickly paid for the item and waited for the sales person to gift wrap it. Slipping the small box into her purse she made her way back to the The Leaky Cauldron and took the floo network home.

--

"Gin, I'm home." Harry stepped out of the fireplace into the kitchen. By the smell of things dinner was in progress, but where was his wife.

Ginny came in from the formal dinning room, Harry noticed soft candlelight flickering off the walls behind her.

"Hey babe, sorry, I was setting the table."

Harry leaned over as she placed her arms around his waist in a hug and gave her a quick kiss before shrugging out of his traveling cloak. "We usually just eat dinner at the kitchen table."

"I know, but I thought it would be nice to do something special, something different tonight."

Ginny had returned to the stove to make sure everything was ready and grinned to herself as she checked on the gravy. She knew Harry was testing the waters knowing she had exploded at him as soon as he had come home the night before. No reason really, she had just been in a foul mood and he had been a receptor for that mood. She felt really bad about that actually and hoped that his present would make up for a bit of her temper here lately.

"Why don't you go and freshen up and I'll place dinner on the table. We'll be ready to eat in about five minutes." Harry did as she said quickly moving down the hall towards their bedroom to change into more comfortable clothing and to wash up.

--

Harry reached across the table and took his wife's hand in his. "Ginny dinner was excellent, my favorite. But I still don't understand why we had to have such a fancy dinner with candles and everything."

Ginny smiled at her husband taking her hand from his. She got up and opened a drawer in the china hutch behind her and walked over towards Harry. "Here dear, let me have a seat and I'll explain."

Harry scooted his chair back from the table enough so that Ginny could sit in his lab. He instinctively wrapped one arm around her waist to hold her safely there. "I just wanted to apologize for the way I've been acting recently; I know I haven't been the nicest person to be around the past week or so."

Harry placed a finger to her lips to keep her from going any further. "It's ok, I was starting to worry and thought I might have to try and convince your mother or someone to ask what was wrong, but I figured you didn't mean anything by it. Figured you were just tired from all the work you've put in with your mom helping to get the wedding ready and take care of Fleur and the new baby."

"Yeah, that's what I thought too, but ummm, well. I went and bought you a gift today to say I'm sorry." Ginny placed the small box wrapped in white paper with a silver bow in Harry's other hand.

"You didn't have to get me anything."

"I know, but, well, just open it. It might explain a little."

"Explain what?"

Sigh. Ginny could feel a grin wanting to spread over her face at her husband's confused expression. "Just open it."

"Ok."

Harry pulled Ginny in closer so he could get his other hand around her waist to help him open his present. First he tugged at the silver ribbon till it came undone and slid off. Then he took the paper off the box and placed that on the table next to the ribbon. Finally Harry placed his attention back on the box before him and lifted the lid. Lying on a bed of tissue paper was a white piece of cloth that looked very much like a baby's bib with the words "I Love my Daddy" embroidered in yellow.

Harry's mind was slightly confused. Ginny had wanted to give him a present for being so snippy the past week or so and she had gotten him a baby bib? Harry looked up to face his wife. She was sitting there grinning from ear to ear, barely able to contain her emotions. "Does this mean…..?"

If her smile could get even bigger it did. "What do you think it means Harry?"

"Are we going to…." Harry instinctively placed the palm of his hand not holding Ginny on his lap on the lower part of her stomach. "have a baby?"

"Yes!" Ginny was bobbing her head up and down and grinning, her eyes sparkling at him.

"Oh my gosh! Oh my gosh, that's awesome Ginny!" Harry reached up and placed hand in the curve of his wife's neck and pulled her face towards his and kissed her as deeply as he could ever remember kissing her.

"Does anyone else know? Have you told anyone?"

"No, I wanted to tell you first. I hope you liked your present."

"Besides the day you told me you would marry me, this is the best day of my life!"

"I'm glad you feel that way. I'm a little nervous though."

"Why? I thought this is what we've wanted?" Harry's deep emerald eyes searching Ginny's dark brown ones.

"It is, it just that now it's happening, I just hope I'm going to be a good mom. If I'm even half the mother my mom was I think I'll be ok, but I want to be like her."

"You will my love, you have an awesome person to look up to."

Harry pulled Ginny into another kiss.

"Hey, why don't we floo call over to your parent's house and see if we can come over for after dinner tea and tell them we have something to share. We can contact Ron and Hermione to come over as well."

"Sounds great, I'll go and get our traveling cloaks."


End file.
